This invention relates to incentive-based treatment systems for washing and disinfecting carts, and more particularly to automated or manual continuous or batch systems and methods for cleaning and disinfection treatment of grocery-type carts and preparing the carts for consumer service, including applying advertising attachments following the cleaning operation. The system includes a method and apparatus for applying one or more xe2x80x9ccents-offxe2x80x9d type of coupons to the handle of a grocery cart so that customers, upon entering the store, will receive special deal coupons at the moment of entering the store which they can redeem during their subsequent shopping as an incentive to stores to clean the carts. The cleaning system may be fixed or mobile, with the use preferably being on site at stores. The coupon apparatus may be used independently of the cleaning system.
Grocery-type carts are widely used, not only in groceries but also in a wide variety of retail stores, ranging from computer super stores to hardware stores. Indeed, such xe2x80x9cpurchase itemxe2x80x9d carts are so ubiquitous that they are typically the first item the consumer encounters, even before entering the particular store. As such, they are not only functional, but they are also an ambassador of the image and good will of the store.
Such carts are routinely abused by customers. Many have provision for toddlers or infant seats, and kids often ride in the lower shelf, hang off the sides, or sit or even stand in the basket. The customers and their children often have food which they spill, or they leave soiled diapers or other trash in or on the carts. Many are abandoned some distance from the stores and accumulate dirt and dust, gum, tar, and urine. Many of the children who ride in the carts are sick. As a result, many of these carts become increasingly filthy, and, in short, are disgusting for the consumer, as well as being a health hazard.
Current practice is for stores to occasionally hose them off. How well and often this is done is up to the store policy as carried out by its managers and staff assigned to that task. In some areas, such as the Northern States where the carts are also subject to winter salt, snow and grime, the carts may be more carefully tended. One proposal for a mobile cart washing system is shown in Poitevin, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,319. However, this system has apparently not been commercially adopted, due it is thought by the fact that washing is a bottom-line pure cost item with no cost sharing or incentive to the grocery store to adopt.
Carts, of course, have become increasingly expensive. They generally fall into two categories, stainless steel, and plastic. While the stainless steel tend to be more expensive, they are projected to have a longer duty life.
In addition, carts are often used as a medium for in-store advertising by attaching promotional material to the cart. An effective cleaning operation will tend to remove paper or other disposable advertising materials from the cart. It is possible to use permanent advertising materials mounted to carts. However, popular xe2x80x9cCents-offxe2x80x9d and other types of special deal coupons are in wide use in the grocery trade, and these prior-art coupons are not adapted to be permanently mounted to carts, are typically produced as disposable paper items and frequently reference time-limited or frequently changing promotional offers.
These coupons are normally delivered in a variety of ways, including packs of coupons which are mailed to occupants, or in magazines or newspaper run of press, or which may be on-pack or in-pack type coupons, or which may be printed on the backside of a cash register tape. The consumer must either clip out or otherwise separate the coupons, or they must sort and store coupons, and take them to the store. In the case of the register tape coupons, most are cross-sell deals, that is, coupons of merchants other than the vending merchant. They are received at the exit end of the shopping activity and are expected to be used on a subsequent visit. In turn, this requires the consumer to cut apart, sort and store coupons for future use. In some instances, there may be stacks of coupon-containing flyers or special coupon books available at the stores for use by consumers upon entering the stores. These are not handy and may be missed because of their special location, or too much effort is required by the consumer to obtain the coupon books. It is advantageous to provide such coupons to consumers mounted the cart used by the consumer within the store, since this presents the coupons to the consumer""s view immediately upon entry to the store, and serves to hold the coupons in readiness as the consumer shops.
There is a need in the art for an effective and economical method and automated system for preparing carts for consumer use, including cleaning, disinfecting and drying of the carts, to present a hygienic and pleasing cart to the consumer and which provides a cost incentive to the store to adopt the cleaning system. There is also a need for a system and special type of coupon that will ensure a very high percentage, on the order of 80-90%, of all consumers entering a grocery store will receive the coupons, and which are easy to manage and can be used during the shopping trip. There is also a need for a system that permits rapid change of coupons, shorter lead time for planning, and special occasion coupons.
It is an object and advantage of this invention to provide apparatus and methods (herein xe2x80x9csystemsxe2x80x9d) for cleaning and treating grocery-type xe2x80x9cpurchase itemxe2x80x9d carts via a modular unit that can be installed at the store, and which functions either manually or automatically in a continuous or batch mode. It is another object and advantage of this invention to provide a system for cleaning and disinfecting grocery carts on an as-needed or scheduled basis, as often as after every use, so that the cart is presented to the consumer in a treated, clean condition, and which includes store-adoption incentive system, namely consumer coupons.
It is another object and advantage of this invention to provide a system and apparatus for providing customers entering a grocery store a special type of xe2x80x9chotxe2x80x9d, rapid change, short lead time, special occasion type coupons that can be used during the same shopping trip, and that are readily accessible and easy to manage by the consumer. It is another object and advantage of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for applying a strip containing at least one promotional coupon to the handle of a grocery cart so that the consumer, upon entering the grocery store will have ready access to the coupon.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus for automatically applying strips of coupons to grocery cart handles for easy availability by the consumer upon obtaining a grocery cart. It is another object and advantage of the invention to provide a special type of grocery coupon on a strip attached to a grocery cart handle which permits the coupon to be visible and easily accessible. It is another object and advantage to provide an improved coupon system in which multiple coupons are applied as part of a strip to a grocery cart handle, with successive coupons being separable from the strip by transverse perforations or score lines in the strip. Still other objects and advantages will be evident from the description, drawings and claims of this application.
The invention comprises both apparatus and methods for continuous and/or batch treatment of purchase item carts, commonly known as grocery type carts, whether they are used in grocery stores or other types of retail establishments. The system comprises a generally tunnel-like housing within which at least one, but preferably a plurality of treatment stations are disposed, and preferably includes either an automatic, motorized pull-through or pusher type of cart movement apparatus, or provision for guided manual push-through of carts.
The treatment system of the invention comprises one or more of a pre-wash, washing disinfecting, rinsing, stripping and drying zones. The invention also comprises a method and apparatus for applying a strip of specially adapted grocery coupons to a handle of a grocery cart comprises a leader portion and a coupon portion.
The pre-wash and wash zones are typically high pressure spray heads, with or without rotary brushes, for removing soluble foreign materials from the cart. Where the foreign materials are light or the cart is simply dusty, one or the other of the two pre-wash or wash stages can be omitted. That is, the cart chassis can be run through the pre-wash stage and then go directly to disinfecting, or it can be run through the wash stage without pre-wash followed by the disinfecting stage. In addition, in one important alternative, the system comprises a continuous (sequential multi-manifold) or batch (single manifold) washing and disinfecting station(s) , with pre-washing simply being done by the carts being hosed off prior to being introduced into the system tunnel, and post-cleaning drying is air drying outside the unit.
Following the drying stage, a strip of specially adapted grocery coupons is applied to a handle of a grocery cart, in part as a key incentive to the store to adopt the washing system. The coupon strip comprises a leader portion and a coupon portion. The leader can be wrapped around the handle over the grocery cart manually or by means of the automated machinery described in this application. The coupon strip portion may contain at least one coupon. Where multiple coupons are attached to the strip, they may be separated from the strip by transverse perforations or score lines.
These coupons serve as a double incentivexe2x80x94They are a real-time consumer coupon delivery system, and function as a cost-recovery mechanism for the store which is an incentive to the store to adopt the washing/cleaning system. The store can recover some costs by coupon distribution fees to manufacturer-sponsors of the coupons. Included in the term xe2x80x9ccouponsxe2x80x9d as used herein, are other types of advertising, such as local ads currently printed on the back of cash register tapes.
In the preferred embodiment, the apparatus of the system invention comprises an external housing on the order of 4xe2x80x2 high 3xe2x80x2 wide and from 6xe2x80x2-25xe2x80x2 in length, depending on the number of treatment stations (manifolds) within the housing and the needed capacity, measured as carts per hour throughout. The unit may sit directly onto concrete or asphalt, in which case there will be one or more floor drains. In the alternative, it can be mounted on a base which contains drains, fluids distribution piping, and a cart towing or pushing mechanism. This movement or shuttle mechanism is typically a moving chain to which are attached vertical pusher arms that extend upward to catch the cart to draw it through the enclosure while being treated. In the alternative, the cart towing or pushing mechanism can be located in one or both sidewalls, and can engage the cart in any convenient place, such as the tubular frame at the front, sides or back, or the basket mechanism itself.
This movement mechanism will herein be described as a xe2x80x9ctowing mechanismxe2x80x9d regardless of whether the carts are pulled or pushed through the washing/treating units. By xe2x80x9cdisinfectingxe2x80x9d is meant reduction in microbial contamination, and may include sanitizing selected cart surfaces.
As noted above, however, no towing mechanism is absolutely required, as an attendant can push the carts through the tunnel, either one-by-one or in nested groups. Prior to being introduced into the washing/treatment unit, the attendant removes any paper or other non-soluble materials that may be left in the carts, and also removes any child seats. Depending on the spray head configuration, and whether the carts are individually propelled through the unit or are nested, the standard retractable shelf (which has a moveable plastic flap, permitting use either as a child seat or as a shelf) is either deployed in its use position, or retracted substantially vertically against the back of the cart. The carts, either singly or in the nested groups are propelled through the washing/treating tunnel where they come to a first of a plurality of stations. As noted above, in a first embodiment the first station is a pre-wash station wherein pressurized water, which optionally may be heated, is delivered in distributed sprays to wash off major accumulations of dust, dirt, food or other material.
The cart then continues to a second, washing station wherein a high pressure ambient or (preferably) heated water and detergent formulation is used to thoroughly pressure-wash the surfaces of the cart through an array of high pressure fluid delivery nozzles positioned to access the key surfaces of the cart.
Then, the cart moves forward to a third, disinfecting station wherein a disinfectant solution is sprayed on the cart in controlled amounts. A convenient spray solution is chlorinated water comprising a concentrated hypochlorite solution diluted in water. The resultant disinfectant solution may range in temperature from ambient to warm, although ambient temperature is preferred in order to maintain the chlorine in solution. Warm water, while it activates chlorine, also causes it to de-gas from the water, thus reducing its overall effectiveness. The amount of chlorine, provided as hypochlorite to the water, is sufficient to insure a preselected level of disinfection. Typically this can be obtained when approximately fifty parts per million chloride/chlorite (conveniently measured as free chlorine) remain in the run-off after treatment of the cart. This is deemed adequate to insure effective disinfecting of the cart surfaces.
Thereafter, and in the best mode preferred embodiment, the cart can proceed to an optional fourth station in which forced air is provided to assist in stripping off excess water. If desired, the air can be heated and of sufficient quantity and duration to completely dry the cart, although that is not a requirement of the process of the invention. In the preferred embodiment, the carts can exit to a waiting station wherein they dry under ambient conditions either indoors or outdoors.
In an equally preferred embodiment, the number of stations can be adjusted so that there are more washing or disinfecting treatment stations, or less. For example, where there is a only very light soiling of the carts, the pre-wash station and step can be eliminated. Conversely, where needed, the washing station can be eliminated. Thus, the minimum can be one pre-washing or washing station and one disinfecting station, with one or no forced air stripping or drying station. In an alternative to a forced air or drying station, radiant heat can be used to promote evaporative drying. This embodiment would be most appropriate for stainless steel carts to avoid heat or radiant energy damage to the plastic carts.
In the batch mode the carts are pushed into a single treatment zone, and the different fluids (pre-wash water, aqueous detergent solution, rinse water, disinfectant solution, rinse water, blown ambient or heated air) are sequentially cycled through the pipe manifold and spray head and air ducts.
The optional incentive coupon application to the cart follows the drying phase. Applying coupons is considered the present best mode of the system and method of the invention. In continuous operation, the coupons may be applied at a station integrated with the cleaning system, with the carts preferably being moved or towed directly to a coupon application zone. In batch processing, the carts will generally be moved as a batch to a coupon applying station. The term xe2x80x9ccouponxe2x80x9d is used herein most generally to include a strip of paper or other sheet material being applied to the handle or other rod-like portion of the cart body, such as the cart lip member inboard of the handle. In preferred embodiments described below, paper strip coupons are applied to the handle of the cart, although plastic or other sheet materials can be used.
The coupon strip in a first embodiment can be carried on a continuous carrier web or strip of paper from which the coupon strips can be sequentially peeled off and applied to the grocery cart handle by the automated apparatus disclosed in this application. The peel-off coupon strip can include a transverse strip of pressure sensitive glue at one end of the leader so that when it is rolled around the handle, it can engage the back side of the leader forming a loop. Optionally, the leader can also include a strip of pressure sensitive glue spaced some 3 to 6 inches from one end so that when the coupon strips (with leader) is peeled off the carrier web, it can be temporarily affixed to the top of the handle until the cart moves to the second position where a pair of rollers, preferably sponge rollers, can roll the leading edge of the leader around the handle to engage the other end of the leader forming a loop to which the coupons are affixed or extend.
The couponing apparatus comprises two subsystems, a first, coupon/leader applying assembly, and a second, wrapping assembly for rolling the leader around the handle for securement to itself in a loop so that the coupons extend downwardly from the loop. The individual coupons, being separable from each other by score lines or micro-perforations, can be removed easily by folding along the transverse perforated score lines and then torn off for redemption. Since the coupons simply hang down in a strip, they can be easily consulted as the consumer is pushing his/her cart into and through the store.
The wrapping apparatus assembly can take a variety of forms, with the presently preferred being a pair of spaced, foam or pad-type rollers having axes which are parallel to the axis of the grocery cart handle. In the raised position, the rollers are biased together. Upon vertical, downward reciprocation of the two rollers, one at each end of a Y-shaped vertically movable actuator, they roll the leader around the handle. Being spring biased together, they then close after they pass around the handle and cause the glued end of the leader to come in contact with the other end of the leader thus securing it into a loop around the handle. After vertical upward return of the paired rollers, the leader is effectively wrapped around the handle. Any other suitable conventional wrapping mechanism may be employed.
The coupon and leader strip can be in multiple parts, for example, two parts form the loop and a separate part forms the coupon strip. The material of the leader is easily frangible so that it can be removed and disposed after the consumer has separated whatever number of coupons he/she desires to use or keep.